


The Only Time I see him, is When he's Behind me in the Mirror

by C4pricornC4ts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Drabble, Gen, Gun Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Violence, ghost!schlatt, might make it a full story, poor wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4pricornC4ts/pseuds/C4pricornC4ts
Summary: He shivers. Whether it's caused by Schlatt or the cold metal pressed against his head, he's not sure. He keeps watching the mirror, wondering if Schlatt would really do it.----------Or; Wilbur's had enough.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	The Only Time I see him, is When he's Behind me in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a short drabble of something I've been planning and I wanted to post it to see if people were interested in a full story. Warnings are spoilers so skip reading the rest of this note if you don't need them. 
> 
> Warnings for: Guns, Referenced Murder, Thoughts of suicide, Minor injury, Non-descriptive Blood. But hey, no one swears!

It’s cold, every breath Wilbur takes is sharp and quick. It hurts to breathe, but nothing would hurt more than losing to this demon. The thought has him tightening his grip on the other man’s gun carefully positioned behind his back. 

“Wilbur? Why did you do it?” Schlatt whispers, appearing behind him in the mirror.

“I never wanted this Schlatt, I never wanted you to die.” He’s struggling, holding still and hoping the demon can’t take the gun. At this point, he’s not that scared to be the one shot.

“But I did Wil! I did die, and it’s all because of you. What would your friends think?” The gun is yanked from Wilbur. Yet he keeps watching the mirror as it’s pressed against his head. “What would that poor kid Tommy do without you?” 

He shivers. Whether it's caused by Schlatt or the cold metal pressed against his head, he's not sure. He keeps watching the mirror, wondering if Schlatt would really do it. 

“Cat got your tongue? Don’t get sad on me Wilbur. You dug this grave yourself, no one dug my grave Wil. No one found my body. I’m not as cruel as you, I’ll leave yours here. Let them think it was a nasty suicide.” He laughs, it sounds cold. “It’s mercy Wil. This world wasn’t made for people with blackened hearts. Just come with me.” 

Wilbur grabs the gun without taking his eyes off the mirror. He aims at his reflection’s forehead and shoots. The bullet embeds in the mirror and Wilbur finds his whole face obscured. Schlatt is laughing. Wilbur aims for him too. 

The whole mirror shatters after the second shot. The mirror shatters and with it, so does Schlatt. Wilbur feels his collapse under him as the temperature rises again. He falls and the gun lands haphazardly next to him. He flinches as the shards dig into his knees but doesn’t have the strength to move. “Schlatt?” He whispers. He’s given no reply. All of a sudden he remembers how much he hated being alone. 

There’s a knock at his door. “Go away.” He sobs as he tries to gather the shards. His eyesight is blurred from both the tears and lack of sleep this past week. His hands are covered in cuts, he finds he no longer cares and continues dragging his hands through the shards before Just grabbing the gun. It’s slipping out of his shaky grasp coated in no one’s blood but his own. 

It was the last thing he had of the ghost now, the very thing he killed him with twice now. He thinks if he saw Schlatt again, the gun would go to his own head. He couldn’t kill him another time. 

“What the hell?” Wilbur doesn’t have the energy to turn towards whoever just barged in, instead he leans against the dresser and doesn’t say a word. Just closes his eyes and tries to find comfort in the blood running off his hands.


End file.
